Aunque no quiera te quiero
by Shiga San
Summary: Una nota misteriosa llega a manos de Iruka sensei. La frustración por no entender su contenido le lleva a consultar el archivo anbu… sin saber que el intrigante mensaje viene de alguien muy cercano. One shoot


Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son míos pertenecen enteramente a Masashi Kishimoto. Eso si, la trama y todo lo demás ha salido de mi inquieta mentecilla.

Una nota misteriosa llega a manos de Iruka sensei. La frustración por no entender su contenido le lleva a consultar el archivo anbu… sin saber que el intrigante mensaje viene de alguien muy cercano.

One shoot

 **Aunque no quiera... te quiero.**

 **by Shiga san.**

…...

El silencio en el aula le envuelve por completo. Puede escuchar el bullicio de los alumnos remoloneando en el patio de la academia, negándose a volver a casa, arañando unos pocos minutos a esa libertad egoísta de la que solo disfrutan al ser niños.

Recoge sus libros y apuntes con deliberada lentitud. Al igual que sus alumnos no tiene ningún interés en regresar a su apartamento, al menos no ese día.

Cierra la bolsa con sus cosas y abre el cajón del escritorio, de nuevo.

No sabe cuantas veces ha mirado la tarjeta que hay dentro en los últimos dos días; quince, veinte, cien veces, sin descifrar su contenido.

Eso le molesta, y le tiene un poco frustrado.

Iruka es uno de los mejores descifrando códigos. No en vano el archivo no tiene secretos para él; conoce infinidad de modos de cifrar un texto y otra infinidad idéntica de formas para hacerlo legible.

Su conocimiento abarca todos los idiomas de las aldeas cercanas, incluso dialectos con cientos de años de antigüedad... pero esa maldita tarjeta le tenía con dolor de cabeza desde hacía dos días.

No le habría dado importancia al maldito trozo de papel de no ser por que iba acompañado de una rosa. Una rosa roja.

Y él no tenía pareja, ni salía con nadie, de hecho estaba convencido de que ni siquiera estaba en la lista romántica de otro ser vivo en Konoha, punto, no hay mas.

Sus escarceos con Kakashi no contaban como relación, ni como desahogo. Eran mas un "mal necesario".

Así que esa nota encriptada era un auténtico quebradero de cabeza para él.

Había descifrado una sola palabra, solo una... su nombre.

El resto eran un montón de puntos ordenados en renglones, unidos en grupos, y filas.

Pero no lo entendía, solo tenía su nombre en una esquina, y ya.

La mochila cruza por su pecho y apaga la luz antes de salir.

La rosa va con él, acunada en su mano, con cierta ceremonia.

Han pasado dos días y sigue fresca y hermosa.

Se despide con la mano del personal que queda en la academia por la noche y sale dando un paseo lentamente.

Sigue sin prisa por volver a casa, no le importa la hora, ni que el hambre atenace su estómago con cierta maldad. Quiere pasar por el archivo del anbu, un pequeño vistazo, solo por si la última vez se le pasó algo.

Ibiki sonríe al verle llegar. Si Iruka hubiera estado a plena potencia habría notado el brillo cómplice en sus ojos, pero estaba cansado, hambriento y un poco enfadado consigo mismo.

Ni siquiera le cachearon en busca de nada ilegal. Se limitó a dejar su bolsa y el chaleco del uniforme en la entrada y caminó, paso firme y seguro, hasta sus tan ansiados pergaminos.

La tarjeta entre dos dedos, una docena de velas en aquella estancia claustrofóbica y aterradora.

Pensó en al menos una docena de palabrotas al darse cuenta, de nuevo, de que el concepto de orden en aquel sitio era limitarse a amontonar los documentos y hacerlo de modo que no acabaran en el suelo.

Pasó de largo los primeros pasillos y se internó de lleno en la zona de los mas antiguos.

Sentía que la respuesta que buscaba estaba ahí, en esos trozos mohosos de tela y papel.

Intentando no armar mucho escándalo, sacaba los rollos de uno en uno, leía y dejaba en un seguro segundo plano para acceder al siguiente.

Los pasos de los anbu en aquél lugar sonaban lejanos, sin eco. Estaba solo en esa zona del archivo y nadie salvo él parecía interesado en visitarla... a juzgar por la cantidad de polvo que adornaba las diferentes estanterías.

Los minutos pasaban, seguía leyendo uno tras otro los viejos escritos, relatos, cuentos, misiones...

No sabe cuanto lleva ahí, ni cuantos de esos datos se han asentado en su mente cuando lo nota; no está solo.

Tarda unos valiosos segundos en darse cuenta de que hay alguien a su lado, y esa presencia no solo es poderosa, también le irrita de un modo impensable.

Esos dedos blancos enguantados ponen un pergamino nuevo frente a él.

Lo había visto casi desde el momento en que había entrado en esa zona del archivo,aunque supuso que no sería de ayuda precisamente por esa razón, por que era demasiado nuevo para estar ahí.

Lo abre con cierta cautela. Mira de reojo al jounin a su lado, aunque se guarda mucho de decir una palabra.

El nombre de Sakumo es lo primero que lee con claridad y lo que hace que le mire directamente.

Iruka se sonroja, toca la cicatriz que cruza su rostro como siempre que se siente avergonzado y vuelve su atención de nuevo al pergamino.

Es un código de cifrado. Es simple y al mismo tiempo lo bastante complicado como hacer imposible la resolución de cualquier texto sin esa pequeña guía.

Pone la tarjeta a un lado, pasa el dedo por cada uno de los puntos, anotando a un lado las letras según va descubriéndolas.

Cada palabra hace que su espectador se acerque a él un poquito mas, hasta acabar mirando por encima del arco de su hombro.

– Eres un idiota, Kakashi sensei. – Murmura, ya con el mensaje descifrado del todo. – No está bien que uses los recursos de la aldea para fines personales.

– Maaa, Iruka sensei. – Arrastra las palabras, lentamente. Ese tono irritante de aburrimiento que tanto le molesta a Iruka. – Siempre que te lo pido me dices que no, y algo muy grosero justo después. Supuse que si hacía algo divertido me dirías que si...

Iruka levanta el brazo, posa la mano en su pelo y le acaricia antes de retirar la maldita máscara y robarle un beso, uno solo y pequeño.

– Si digo que no la próxima vez harás algo mucho peor o peligroso. – Gira sobre sus talones, acaba en la comodidad de sus brazos, sonriendo.

– Chicos, no podéis quedaros aquí mas tiempo. – Ibiki interviene. El líder anbu conoce las correrías de esos dos, y sabe con certeza que Jounin acaba de volver de misión y que el chuunin ha pasado un par de días un poco mas triste que de costumbre.

– A la orden, jefe.

Kakashi enrosca sus brazos, los dos, alrededor el fino cuerpo del castaño, y ambos desaparecen tras una pequeña nube de humo.

Ibiki niega, las cosas de Iruka en la entrada, los pergaminos fuera de sus estantes, sobre la mesa del archivo amontonados.

Una tarjeta llena de puntos ordenados; una hoja manuscrita a su lado.

El anbu toma la nota entre sus dedos, lee cada una de las palabras y emite una pequeña sonrisa al terminarla.

Esos dos son un par de tontos sin remedio. Pero al menos son divertidos, eso no se lo va a negar.

" _Siento tener que ser tan indirecto, pero cuando te lo pido de cara me dices que no, así que he ideado este plan para que al menos mis palabras te lleguen después de un poquito de misterio._

 _Ahora si, Iruka Sensei: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"_

¿Fin?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
